


Любовь и другие постельные нежности во времена свиноебов

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Jasherk



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Swearing, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Стив вернул его себе. Чтобы смеяться вместе с ним, дружить и любить. Баки, ранее известному как Зимний Солдат, решительно нравился такой расклад.





	Любовь и другие постельные нежности во времена свиноебов

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-ЗС Баки, легкомысленное отношение к сексу, подразумевается секс в прошлом в ГИДРе (не обязательно травматическое ГТП, но было), непонимание, провокации, мат, грубая речь, влюбленные идиоты, анальная пробка.  
> От автора: автор просит прощения у Стива за то, что поставил его в ситуацию, заданную сюжетом. Я считаю, что канонный Стив вряд ли в нее попал бы, но давайте сделаем допущение.

Человек сказал, что его зовут Стив. Человек был сильный и красивый, немного ненормальный, но не злой. Он Зимнему Солдату понравился.

Человек, который сказал, что его зовут Стив, сказал Зимнему Солдату, что того зовут Баки. Звучало не так классно, как «Стив», но тоже неплохо. Зимний Солдат согласился быть Баки, потому что привык, что другие люди сами решают, как теперь его называть.

Еще человек Стив сказал ему, что они друзья. Это понравилось Баки, ранее известному как Зимний Солдат, уже меньше, потому что все это «послушай, мы же друзья» всегда заканчивалось для него какими-то дополнительными напрягами и поручениями. С другой стороны, если человек просто хотел от него секса – это Зимнего Солдата вполне устраивало, потому что, возвращаясь к началу, Стив был красивый и не злой...

Баки, ранее известный как Зимний Солдат, охотно пошел со Стивом к нему домой, где тот провел первичный допрос, как и полагалось капитану противника, занявшемуся его перевербовкой. А когда Баки не смог ответить на подавляющую часть вопросов, так как просто не помнил ответов, человек Стив только расстроился вместо того, чтобы разозлиться и наказать его. А потом сводил его в музей. На выставку имени себя.

Звездно-полосатые флаги и прочая пропаганда не сильно впечатлили Баки, ранее известного как Зимний Солдат Советского Союза, но узнать о том, что Стив тоже ассет, человек-оружие, искусственно модифицированный за счет сыворотки и облучения, оказалось внезапно приятно. А потом Стив показал ему манекен без лица, в синей зимней куртке, про которую Солдат почему-то подумал, что теперь она будет ему мала, и фотографию человека по имени Джеймс «Баки» Барнс, и короткую запись, на которой этот человек и Стив вместе беззвучно смеялись, стоя плечом к плечу.

– В чем цель всей этой демонстрации? – У него сдавило в груди и сердце заколотилось чаще обычного, когда он задал этот вопрос, но Стив только бережно сжал его руку и ответил:

– Смотри, это же ты.

И брови у него при этом изогнулись точно так же, как в том видео, где он смеялся. И Баки больше всего захотелось услышать его смех, оставшийся за кадром. Ему казалось: он почти знает, как Стив смеется, почти может слышать этот звук, почти что помнит, что сказать, чтобы Стив бестолково и глупо закрыл глаза и расхохотался.

Но он ничего не сказал, а только сам осторожно сжал теплую руку Стива.

В этот день Зимний Солдат поверил, что он Баки Барнс, что он друг Стива, и что они двое любят друг друга.

Это было невероятное знание, такое же нелепое, как синяя куртка, красивый парень на стенде, и он же, смеющийся и влюбленный, рядом со Стивом.

Баки.

Он был Баки.

Стив вернул его себе. Чтобы смеяться вместе с ним, дружить и любить.

Баки, ранее известному как Зимний Солдат, решительно нравился такой расклад.

Поэтому он без колебаний полетел со Стивом в другой город, где прошел еще четыре допроса без применения методов убеждения, а после медобследование и освидетельствование.

В процессе Стив неоднократно кормил его и позволял облегчиться, не давил и не навязывался, но и не покидал надолго своего Баки.

Баки нравилась еда, ее количество и вкус, и еще смотреть, как ест Стив.

Когда они, наконец, разобрались со всеми делами, и Стив привел его в свои апартаменты, Баки уже немного устал от насыщенного событиями дня, поэтому решил ликвидировать из сценария часть со смехом и сразу перейти к сексу.

К сожалению, после бесчисленных обнулений он совершенно не помнил, какой именно секс предпочитает красивый и добрый Стив.

Впрочем, среди тех, кто с ним спал, существовало несколько типов поведения, и пока Стив зачарованно смотрел, как он разувается и раздевается, Баки предположил, что Стив не только красивый, но еще и из числа тех, кто нуждается в дополнительном поощрении.

Подняв обе руки над головой, Баки чувственно потянулся, демонстрируя себя. Весело блеснул через плечо глазом на застывшего Стива и спросил:

– Эй, красавчик, долго мне еще ждать?

А потом сам шагнул к нему и хотел опуститься на колени.

Вот, видимо, здесь он и прогадал.

Просчитался.

– Бак, тебе плохо? Бак, что с тобой? – Стив поймал его обеими руками, но вместо того, чтобы начать лапать, подхватил под спину, поддерживая. – Обопрись на меня, я доведу тебя до кровати.

Окей. Баки сделал, как хотел Стив. Ощущать его так близко оказалось еще приятнее. Его тело, его запах, тепло его кожи взволновали Баки, как давно уже никто не возбуждал его.

Но как только Стив уложил его на широкую (явно двуспальную) кровать в просторной и светлой спальне, Баки однозначно увидел в его движениях и позах то, что ложиться с ним капитан не собирается. Когда Стив укрыл его мягким пушистым одеялом, Баки почти испугался, поймал его за руку и озадаченно спросил:

– А секс?

Стив улыбнулся, но не так легко и светло, как в музее имени себя, а как-то виновато и грустно.

– Нет, – сказал он, поднялся и поспешно вышел из комнаты, оставив Баки голым в огромной кровати под одеялом.

Вот тут Баки растерялся.

Но все же не зря он столько долбанных лет был Зимним Солдатом. Он умел добиваться поставленных целей.

Он выбрал себе новую цель – соблазнить капитана Стива Роджерса, своего текущего куратора, друга и, вероятно, когда-то в прошлом – любовника.

Однако решить эту задачу оказалось на удивление непросто.

Две недели! ДВЕ ГРЕБАННЫЕ НЕДЕЛИ он занимался тем, что провоцировал друга Стива наконец-то перейти к делу. Красовался перед ним, тянулся, прогибался, ронял всякую хрень на пол и наклонялся за ней, заходил к Стиву, когда тот был в душе. Дошел даже до того, что без разрешения дрочил при нем. При нем. Без разрешения.

Стив краснел всем собой. От кончиков ушей и вниз под воротник (а в душе – так сразу всем телом), улыбался так тепло, радостно, смотрел с восторгом. Но виновато. И ничего не делал.

Баки взвыть готов был от разочарования. Это уже выходило за границы просто проваленной миссии, это был его личный проеб. Не суметь соблазнить человека, который явно любил его, любовался и восхищался им, заботился, защищал. Баки не понимал, что он делает не так.

Оставаясь в одиночестве, он читал книги и смотрел фильмы о Стиве, но не находил в них ответа, а лишь сам бессмысленно и бестолково возбуждался от них и кончал, едва коснувшись себя. Без разрешения коснувшись. Без разрешения кончал.

Он до одури хотел Стива. Его ничего вокруг не волновало, кроме того, чтобы затащить Роджерса в постель. Тот вел себя так, будто из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не повестись на его посулы, но держался словно осажденная крепость.

В конце концов Баки решил рискнуть и пойти ва банк.

Очередным утром он разделся догола, тщательно подготовил себя, пробрался в постель к Стиву, который спал как убитый, и уверенно сунул правую руку под одеяло, прямо ему в пах. Сквозь мягкий хлопок домашних штанов утренняя эрекция Стива ощущалась просто роскошно. Просто шикарно.

– Бак, не надо, – не открывая глаз, мягко, но строго сказал Стив и убрал его руку.

Баки был очень терпеливым существом, но накопившийся за последнее время стресс от смены статуса, нарушения протоколов его содержания и общей неопределенности всей ситуации сорвал ему планку.

– Почему? – просто спросил Баки, но таким тоном, чтобы у Стива не осталось возможности проигнорировать его вопрос.

– Так будет неправильно, – ответил Стив очень грустно.

– Почему? – упрямо повторил Баки. – Мы же делали это раньше, ведь так? Почему теперь не можем?

Стив шумно вздохнул.

– Ты брезгуешь мной после того, как меня имели другие? – сразу же высказал Баки наиболее правдоподобную, и потому мучившую его сильнее других версию отказа. – Я могу сдать дополнительные анализы, чтобы доказать, что я чист.

– О боже, Баки, я не брезгую тобой! Никогда так не думай! – взвился Стив и посмотрел на него почти оскорблено.

– Тогда что тебе мешает? Твоя эректильная функция в норме. На меня ты реагируешь, я проверял. Других партнеров у тебя нет... Я, конечно, понимаю, что выгляжу уже не так привлекательно, как на том фото в музее, но я могу не раздеваться полностью, если не хочешь. Могу притвориться...

На лице Стива отразилась острая боль.

– Нет, Баки, нет. Да пойми же ты, мы просто не будем этого делать, потому что это нехорошо! Это аморально.

– Потому что я убивал людей?

– Нет!

– Ты больше не спишь с мужиками?

– Нет!

– Так объясни мне, Стив, я не понимаю! Ты сказал, мне можно задавать вопросы, ты меня не накажешь. Ну так отвечай на них!

Стив шумно выдохнул, закрыл глаза, сжал одеяло обеими руками, и глядя в противоположную стену, сказал:

– Баки, я не буду спать с тобой, потому что ты не можешь всерьез этого хотеть.

Баки даже опешил от такого поворота.

– Но я хочу! Я честно хочу тебя.

– Ты не понимаешь, о чем речь.

– Нет, я очень хорошо понимаю, поверь мне, – фыркнул Баки и положил другую руку ему на колено. – Я больше тебя об этом знаю.

Стив снова выдохнул. Шумно, как бык на корриде, но не поддался на провокацию, и терпеливо продолжил:

– Бак, мы не можем этого делать, потому что это будет неправильно по отношению к тебе. Подло и низко. Ты не можешь сейчас отвечать за свои решения. В особенности, такого рода. Ты растерян, и объективно ты не должен этого хотеть. После всего. Ты просто не в состоянии сейчас адекватно оценивать свои желания. И я не поступлю так с тобой. – Стив наконец-то посмотрел на него очень серьезно и очень грустно, и твердо сказал: – Воспользоваться тобой сейчас – это как переспать с умственно отсталым. Для такого надо быть совсем уж конченным негодяем. Как говорят теперь, «свиноебом».

Баки так резко шарахнулся от Стива, что чуть не упал с кровати.

– Постой, – Стив, кажется, непроизвольно подался за ним, поймал и за железное запястье тоже. – Баки, послушай...

– Нет, это ты послушай, – злые слезы сами собой набухли в его глазах, он попытался высвободить руки, но Стив держал надежно и крепко. – Меня никогда еще так не оскорбляли. Я думал, я знаю в этом толк, но вот так чтобы... Сказать мне в лицо, что я не в состоянии сам принимать решение, хочу ли я секса или нет? Это уже просто за гранью. За гранью, Стив!

Теперь уже Стив дернулся, как от пощечины. Его зрачки расширились, как от физической боли. Как будто он что-то там понял в своей твердолобой дурацкой голове!

– Бак!

– Что? – огрызнулся Баки, продолжая пытаться высвободить руки.

– Бак…

Баки вскинул голову и посмотрел на искаженное виной и раскаянием лицо Стива. Ему было больно, очень больно. И если ему было больно хотя бы вполовину так же сильно, как самому Баки… то не этого он хотел.

Он хотел, чтобы Стив снова стал счастливым, как на той пленке. Чтобы он улыбался. Чтобы любил Баки.

– Просто... Просто признай, это ведь было не твое решение, верно? – Баки прекратил борьбу, чувствуя, что готов простить и эту обиду. – Тебе кто-то внушил такую гадкую мысль, ты сам бы так не подумал. Я же знаю, я чувствую.

Стив нахмурился, но Баки смотрел ему в глаза. И, как оказалось, не обязательно было быть Зимним Солдатом, чтоб взглядом требовать честного ответа. Стив пожевал губы, помрачнел и признался:

– Нат. Наташа рассказала мне, что после того, как Клинт привез ее в ЩИТ, она была в панике, растеряна, дезориентирована. И пыталась лечь подо всех, кто был в состоянии решать ее судьбу. Не потому, что хотела этого, а потому, что это могло ей помочь. Она сказала, что ты сто процентов попытаешься провернуть со мной то же самое. Вас так готовили.

– Стив, а теперь скажи мне, каким местом я похож на Вдову? – вдруг устало спросил Баки. – Пиздой или сиськами?

На губах Стива промелькнула короткая неловкая тень улыбки, но тут же он помрачнел еще больше.

– К тому же я говорил с твоим психоаналитиком. Точнее, он говорил со мной. И тоже предупредил меня о том, что ты сейчас запутан и уязвим. Переспать с тобой в такой ситуации... это тебе не поможет. Сделает все только хуже. Как будто бы ты не спасся от Гидры, а просто сменил хозяев, понимаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты так думал.

Баки только головой покачал. Бесспорно, примерно так он и думал в самом начале. Но не теперь. И это точно не имело никакого отношения к сексу. Никакого. Баки был все еще зол, но уже не на Стива, нет. На тех, кто запутал и сбил ориентиры его чудесного, прямого, как столб, в своих убеждениях Стива. Который сам никогда не ошибался. Никогда бы не оттолкнул его из каких-то абстрактных побуждений.

– Стив, и ты послушал этих людей? Ты же всегда доверял себе, своим чувствам. Ты же знаешь меня, в отличии от них, – горько сказал он. – Ты же меня знаешь. – «Даже когда я сам не знаю». Баки покачал головой и как-то неожиданно жалко попросил: – Не обижай меня так.

– Прости, Бак. – Стив порывисто привлек его к себе, жадно обнял. – Я так виноват перед тобой, Баки. Я всегда виноват перед тобой. Я не хотел налажать еще сильнее.

Они посидели, обнявшись, несколько минут. В руках у Стива было тепло и замечательно. И все же…

– Поверить не могу, что ты сравнил меня с умственно отсталым. Хуже, со свиньей! Разве я это заслужил? Зашибись, как гуманно, – пробормотал Баки себе под нос и подумал, что это уже начинает смахивать на то, что он ноет. Стив крепче сжал объятия в ответ, и разве не этого он так добивался все эти дни? Баки мягко повернулся в его руках и заглянул в лицо Стиву.

– Бак, – выдохнул тот все с той же жадной надеждой, что и в начале прошлого века. – Бак, я…

Люблю тебя.

Они оба знали это продолжение. И сказал Стив другое:

– Прости меня, – попросил он.

Если бы он только знал, какие страшные вещи Баки готов был позволить и простить ему, он бы, наверное, не смотрел так нежно. Но все, чего Баки хотел сейчас, это увидеть, как он улыбнется.

– Ну, не знаю, – медлительно протянул он и плотоядно облизнулся. – По-хорошему, за такие слова я имею полное право выебать тебе лицо.

И это случилось. Стив просиял улыбкой.

– Я согласен, – торопливо ответил он и почему-то начал вылезать из кровати, пошел куда-то.

– Эй, – возмутился Баки. – Как я смогу это сделать, если ты унесешь его от меня?

– Я только почистить зубы, – ответил Стив.

– Мой член они устраивают и грязные.

– А мой рот – нет. Бак, я помню, как отсасывал тебе в полевых условиях, давай в этот раз все будет, как надо.

– Сытая жизнь развратила тебя, Стиви, – буркнул Баки вслед закрывшейся двери ванной.

Роджерс вернулся буквально через пару минут и тут же потянулся к Баки, наклоняясь над ним всем телом. Поцеловал в губы, сначала легко и нежно, потом – требовательно и властно. Когда он приподнялся над Баки, тот обеими ладонями поймал его щеки, удерживая на месте.

– Стой, я передумал, – сказал он. – Твое лицо слишком уродливо, чтоб я его трахнул. Давай лучше ты меня? Я как бы пришел уже подготовленный, зачем терять время?

Несмотря на шутливый тон, вопрос прозвучал как-то слишком робко, почти заискивающе. Так, что слишком легко было услышать за ним: «Ты ведь все еще хочешь меня? Ты правда не побрезгуешь мной теперь?»

Стив только мягко улыбнулся и поочередно поцеловал обе его ладони.

– Все, что ты захочешь, Бак. И так, как ты этого захочешь.

Баки обнаружил, что довольно улыбается раньше, чем понял, что его лицо само творит, что ему вздумается, не дожидаясь команды.

А потом они просто крепко-крепко обнялись, будто заново найдя друг друга после долгой разлуки, прижались телами по всей длине, переплелись ногами и жадно, почти неверяще соединили губы в долгом и каком-то беспомощном поцелуе, стирающем мысли, обиды, колебания, страхи – все разом. Заполняющем нежностью и теплом. И надеждой.

– Ну, потрогай, я не соврал, – смелея, выдохнул Баки, на миг оторвавшись от его губ, а когда Стив без тени понимания посмотрел на него пьяными от счастья глазами, просто взял руку Стива и потянул к себе между ног.

Они оба одновременно ахнули и чуть не застонали, когда пальцы Стива неловко задели основание пробки.

У Стива покраснели шея и уши, румянец привычно потек на грудь, но голос прозвучал твердо и властно.

– Покажи мне.

– Смотри, – кожей чувствуя, что, похоже, подхватил от Стива его манеру заливаться краской, Баки бесстыдно подхватил себя под колени и, как мог, широко развел бедра.

– Баки Барнс, видела бы тебя сейчас матушка Агнесс с ее хористками, она бы дара речи лишилась, – внезапно севшим голосом произнес распрямившийся над ним Стив, без стеснения разглядывая его.

– Зато, может, хоть перестала бы переживать, что я загублю всем ее куколкам бессмертные души, – едва ли помня, о ком речь, бросая ответ почти что наугад, отозвался Баки и в голос ахнул, когда Стив потянул за основание пробки наружу, а потом с серьезным видом Капитана Америки, делающего доброе и правое дело, втолкнул ее обратно.

Пробка была далеко не самым внушительным гостем в его кишках, но чертов заморыш так безошибочно попал ее тупым клиновидным концом прямо ему по простате, что Баки распахнул рот и зажмурился, оглушенный внезапной и яркой волной удовольствия.

Когда он сумел выровнять дыхание и поднять веки, сквозь ресницы он почувствовал на своей коже взгляд Стива, подобный ласковому лучу солнца, проникшему сквозь щель над дверью в его камеру и упавшему на замерзшее тело. Взгляд Стива сиял любовью, обожанием, счастьем.

– Боже, как я мечтал увидеть тебя таким… – пробормотал Стив.

– Таким голым? Таким растянутым?

У Баки член уже тек от одного того, что Стив так смотрел на него. И сердце заполошно и бестолково скакало, безмозглое, в грудной клетке.

– Таким живым, – дрогнувшим голосом закончил свою мысль Стив и буквально обрушился на Баки лавиной путанных, беспорядочных, неловких ласк.

Пробка с резиновым шлепком ударилась в стену, и взамен нее внутри Баки оказались сразу два пальца, в то время как губы Стива осыпали поцелуями его грудь, шею и плечи.

– Стииииив, – моляще и жалко простонал Баки. – Я давно готов, вставь мне уже, не издевайся, как поц.

Пальцы Стива раздвинулись ножницами внутри, чтобы, прочертив две половинки окружности по внутренней стенке, безжалостно сойтись на простате.

Баки глухо бессильно завыл и чуть не разрыдался, но Стив больше не собирался измываться над ним. Он вытащил скользкие от обильно залитой Баки ранее в себя смазки пальцы и крепко сжал той же рукой свой прижавшийся к животу член.

– Сейчас, еще секунду, все будет, – едва контролируя голос пробормотал Стив, сам совершенно на грани и, кажется, готовый кончить, едва только шевельнется.

– Я не могу ждать, – абсолютно честно ответил Баки, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Я больше не могу.

Стив так же серьезно кивнул ему и плавно подался вперед, неторопливо и нежно – в тугое, совсем забывшее его нутро.

Забывшее за годы холода и тоски, насилия и боли, невольных измен и бесконечного бессмысленного ожидания.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Стив, вдруг замерев. И Баки почувствовал, как дрожат у него локти и плечи. – Баки… Бак, боже, как мне не хватало тебя! Ты мне так нужен! – Стив несколько раз торопливо моргнул, и, поняв, что он борется со слезами, Баки привлек его голову себе на грудь, крепко обнял необъятно широкую теперь спину.

– Тшшш, не бойся, – прошептал он куда-то в висок, в короткие светлые волосы. – Я больше никогда тебя не брошу, заморыш. Никуда ты от меня не денешься. И не надейся.

– Это были мои слова, – мокро хлюпнул Стив носом ему в шею.

– Кто первый сказал, того и слова, – парировал Баки, и тихо ахнул от мощного и невообразимо сладкого рывка внутрь.

– Я больше никогда не брошу тебя, – будто выбивая эти слова в камне, веско и однозначно произнес Стив, без спешки, размашисто и неотвратимо вгоняя свой распирающий огромный член ему внутрь. – Я никому больше не позволю тронуть тебя. Ты – мой. Я никому тебя больше не отдам. Даже смерти.

Баки тихо и легко засмеялся в ответ, все больше привыкая к правильно горячему и длинному члену внутри себя, к тому, как он на каждом движении ласкает все правильные места, от растянутого, но все равно мелко, жарко подрагивающего входа и дальше, дальше, искрами из глаз, задевая простату и заполняя, и заполняя собой. Снова и снова. И снова.

– О, да. Да, так, – едва слышно стонал Баки и мотал головой, кусая губы и растворяясь в тягучей неге и наслаждении. – Я твой, Стиви, я твой. И ты – мой?

И ему было так стыдно за жалкую молящую интонацию вопроса, но Стив только сжимал его крепче, дышал как во время приступа, и движения его бедер становились беспорядочными, рваными, бесконтрольными.

– Ты как? – нащупывая пальцами ебущий то воздух, то лобок Стива член Баки, спросил Стив.

– В ра… в раю, – просипел Баки. – Продержись еще пару минут, хочу, чтоб в этот раз мне выдали лиру.

Стив замер на миг, а потом вдруг зашелся искренним бездумным смехом, какой-то чертовой мелочью вроде дрожащих плеч или опустошенного выражения лица, похожей на плач.

Он все хохотал и хохотал, теперь уже снова вбиваясь Баки в зад, сладко и именно так грубо, как и хотелось, все ускоряясь и дрожа, и вдруг резко и потерянно охнул, и Баки почувствовал, что он кончает.

– Слабак, – сам хмелея от удовольствия и поднявшегося в груди смеха, поддел Баки. И в тот же миг пальцы Стива так верно сжали и надавили ему под самой головкой, что он выгнулся, вскидывая бедра по максимуму, шалея и теряясь от радости тела, от того, как ему до одури сладко, и кончил прямо на Стива.

И это было так здорово, так хорошо и так запросто, как у него никогда ни с кем не было. Как у него было только со Стивом.

Нет, он этого не вспомнил. Он просто понял, что всегда это знал. Баки потянулся прямо под ним, расцепил стальную хватку лодыжек на заднице Стива. Рассеянно, вскользь поцеловал Стива куда-то в висок и без единой мысли погладил его по плечу, весь сосредоточившись на ощущении того, как вслед за выскользнувшим из него членом Стива из его задницы течет сперма и маслянистая смазка. Хотелось подремать, но рядом вдруг прозвучал почти пугающе бодрый голос Стива:

– Смирись, Баки, лиру тебе никогда не дадут.

– Почему это?

– Ты все-таки соблазнил одну из хористок сестры Агнесс, – Стив демонстративно потупился, но уголки его рта при этом так неудержимо, так желанно стремились вверх, а возле глаз собрались веселые морщинки.

И Баки понял, что у него все получилось. И от этой мысли сразу же стало приятно и тепло в животе.

– Ни фига я ее не соблазнял, – буркнул он. – Эта аморальная особа сама воспользовалась моей растерянностью и дезориентацией. И умственной отсталостью, – на последнем слове он не выдержал и расхохотался, так искренне и открыто, что перевернулся вниз лицом пытаясь заглушить смех в подушке, но только хрюкнул в нее и не удержавшись добавил: – Проклятая свиноебка.

Роджерс в голос засмеялся над ним, опрокидываясь на спину, а потом, восстановив дыхание, сочувственно произнес:

– Просто возмутительно. Какой позор. В таком случае, конечно, ты получишь свою лиру. Не переживай, моя бедная свинка.

Жесткая большая ладонь Стива уверенно легла ему на лопатку и широким движением погладила его вниз до ягодиц. Это было так приятно, как если бы он прочертил на спине у Баки полосу удовольствия, от которой ручейками под кожей побежала по телу сладость, но Баки был не готов продолжить так сразу. Он еще и первый-то раз не полностью уложил в своей системе ощущений и координат.

Поэтому он просто двинул Стива локтем в живот. Тот охнул от неожиданности и толкнул его в ответ. В итоге между ними завязалась возня, в результате которой Стив вылетел из кровати, свалил и сломал стул и треснулся об стену.

– Ненавижу, когда ты такой бодрый после секса, – сонно сказал Баки, с нежностью глядя, как Стив легко поднимается на ноги. Тот просто сиял. По-настоящему сиял энтузиазмом и радостью. Ради одного этого уже стоило жить на свете. – Иди сделай свою супергеройскую зарядку, у меня передышка.

Стив рассмеялся и одним прыжком перемахнул через постель с лежащим на ней Баки, чтобы быстрее добраться до двери в ванную, откуда принес теплое влажное полотенце, вытер им Баки и укрыл его одеялом. 

– Потрясающе, Стиви, – всерьез оценил Баки. – И какие еще фокусы ты без меня освоил?

– Я могу, подпрыгивая на руках, достать ногами до потолка, – снова зардевшись, будто признался в чем-то невероятно постыдном, но при этом одновременно почти бросая вызов, сказал Стив.

Баки прикинул рост Стива и расстояние до потолка.

– Нет, не сможешь, – уверенно заключил он. – Не говоря уже о том, что это просто глупо… ты не сможешь. – Он снова задумчиво посмотрел на высокий потолок спальни Стива. – А вот я, наверно, смогу.

***

Пока бригада рабочих чинила потолок в спальне Стива, Баки отсиживался в своей комнате. Туда Стив и принес им обед. Они сидели на кровати Баки с большим подносом готовой еды и сосредоточенно жевали.

Уши у Стива были красные.

– Что они тебе сказали? – толкнув его плечом, спросил Баки. – Догадались, что у нас был секс? Осуждают.

– Да, – кивнул Стив. – И еще раз да. – Он потянулся к Баки и совсем по-мальчишески, как в старые времена поцеловал его, не успев дожевать еду, а потом сказал: – Бак, они не просто осуждают. Они хотят знать, как мы им занимались, что проломили в процессе потолок. 

Баки обхватил его за шею, не давая отстраниться, и сам жарко впился в наполненный вкусами обеда на вынос самый любимый рот Стива. На миг забылся в поцелуе, но наконец заставил себя оторваться, прижался лбом ко лбу Стива и глядя прямо ему в глаза сказал:

– Надеюсь, ты отправил их почитать об этом на свиноебских сайтах?

Стив улыбнулся совсем так же, как на том видео: гордо, счастливо, довольно – и сказал:

– Слово в слово, Бак. Слово в слово.


End file.
